Brianna Harris
Brianna Elizabeth Harris is the main protagonist of Best Summer Ever. She is the only child of Annie and David Harris, since she has no siblings. In Season 1, she is the head counselor at Camp Silver Lake, since her parents bought it, and the counselor in Lavender Cabin. In Season 2, Brianna’s parents let her run the camp by herself, so instead of being a counselor, she is in charge of Camp Silver Lake. She is “portrayed” by Dove Cameron. Personality Brianna is a friendly and outgoing teenager, who loves hanging out with her friends at summer camp. Brianna is also a bit of a girly-girl, and likes to wear stylish clothing. She is a very well-rounded person as well, and she often bonds with Lydia over all the things they have in common. Biography Camp Rebuild In this episode, Brianna is at Camp Silver Lake, which her parents now own, and she is excited to be a counselor. She gets together with her cabin mates, and meets her new camper, Lydia. They have a great start to the summer. Almost Sisters In this episode, Brianna finds a new close friendship with Lydia, due to all the things they have in common. This however, unintentionally makes Kaitlyn very jealous of Lydia, which neither her, nor Brianna knows at first. Win by the Landslide In this episode, Brianna claims she is great at tower stacks, but Andrew is quick to challenge her, saying he is better. So, they end up having a tower stacks tournament with Kaitlyn acting as their score keeper and referee. Physical Description Brianna has long, wavy blonde hair and green eyes, and she looks quite a bit like her mom. She is about an average height, but she mostly wears heels which make her look taller. She usually wears her hair down or in a ponytail. She wears very stylish clothing, but it’s still practical for what she’s doing. Relationships Family Annie and David Harris Annie and David are Brianna’s parents, they seem to all get along great, and she loves her parents very much. Brianna’s parents recently bought the camp before the series started, and at the end of Season 1, they let her take over running it. Brianna gets along very well with her parents, and is grateful for them buying the camp. Friends Andrew Carlson Main article: Brianna and Andrew Andrew is Brianna’s fellow counselor and close friend, they have known each other since Brianna first went to camp, four years before the series starts. They along and work well together, but they have also been seen to be intensely competitive with one another, like in Win by the Landslide. Chloe Martinez Main article: Brianna and Chloe Chloe is Brianna’s CIT, they have been in camp together for four summers, since Brianna was the CIT in their cabin, and Chloe was a camper. They work together very well, and Chloe has said many times before that she thinks Brianna is a good boss, and after Chloe left camp Brianna mentioned that she missed her CIT. Lydia Thompson Main article: Brianna and Lydia Lydia is the younger camper in Brianna’s cabin, they get along very well, and have a lot of things in common. In Almost Sisters, Lydia said that Brianna was kind of like the big sister she always wanted. Lydia looks up to Brianna, and likes her fashion sense. Brianna is often the one Lydia will go to for advice or help with problems. Kaitlyn Andrews Main article: Brianna and Kaitlyn Kaitlyn is a camper in Brianna’s cabin, they are from the same town, so they have known each other for seven years, three more than Brianna was at Camp Silver Lake. In Almost Sisters, Kaitlyn admitted she was jealous because she used to hope Brianna would be like her sister, but Lydia had more in common with her. Shelby Anderson Main article: Brianna and Shelby Shelby is a counselor who is hired after Brianna takes over camp, Brianna genuinely wanted to help Shelby adjust. At first, Brianna tended to take over Shelby’s duties as the counselor of her cabin, and Shelby didn’t really care. Once, Brianna did get jealous of Shelby’s relationship with Lydia, but they can still work as a team. Dylan Turner Dylan is a counselor who is hired by Brianna after she takes over camp, they don’t really hang out or interact much, so not much is known about their relationship, but Brianna did seem to want to help him when he first got to camp, and was struggling to adjust to taking over Andrew’s job. Dylan think that Brianna is a good boss. Noah White Noah is a camper at the camp Brianna goes to, they are hardly ever seen together, as they don’t hang out or interact much, so the relationship that Brianna has with Noah is unknown. Although, Noah does appear to think highly of Brianna. Jackson Owens Jackson is a camper at the camp Brianna goes to, they are seldom seen together without their other friends around, so their relationship is unknown. They are both close to Lydia, and the only notable time where they interacted a lot was in one episode when she asked them for help. Cassie Jenkins Cassie arrives as a camper at the same camp Brianna had recently taken over running, they are not usually seen together, and don’t seem to hang out much. Brianna did work with Lydia and Shelby to help Cassie get ready to go to a real school in the fall. Enemies Marley Marley is a girl mentioned by Brianna and Chloe in multiple episodes, they seemed to be enemies during the time Marley went to camp with them, and Brianna seemed to be very glad that Marley left camp. She is never actually seen, so her antagonistic relationship with Brianna is the only one known of Marley. Trivia * Brianna’s parents purchased Camp Silver Lake, and in Season 2, they let her run it herself. * Her middle name is Elizabeth. * Brianna gets along very well with Lydia because of all the things they have in common. * Her favorite color is magenta. * Brianna was the counselor in Lavender Cabin, but then moved on to be the owner of Camp Silver Lake. * She is allergic to eggs. * Brianna’s last name is a reference to Zoey Miller’s old script, The Harrises, (about a family with the last name of Harris). * Her zodiac sign is Aquarius. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Lavender Cabin